Stupid In Love
by dyanaaLee
Summary: Sesuatu baru terasa berharga setelah kita kehilangannya. Bad summary! Just read Pairing Krisoo, Kris x Kyungsoo, slight Kaibaek


Tittle : Stupid In Love

Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo

Other Cast : Wu Yifan, Kai, Byun Baekhyun

Happy Reading ^^

**Kyungsoo POV**

Pagi hari yang dimulai dengan turunnya salju membuatku enggan untuk turun dari bed kesayanganku. Kukerjapkan berkali kali kedua bola mata bulatku yang masih terasa sedikit berat dan sembab. Tsk, bagaimana tak sembab? Semalaman aku menangis kembali karena teringat kejadian itu. Kejadian di malam bersalju tepat setahun yang lalu saat aku harus kehilangan benda berharga milikku..

Ddrrttt, ponsel yang keletakkan di atas bantalku bergetar membuatku mau tak mau terbangun untuk men'dismiss getaran yang dikarenakan panggilan masuk..

Aku berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya kukuasai dan kembali menutup mata saat kulihat nama yang terpampang di layar ponselku..

Kai, untuk apa dia menelponku di pagi buta seperti ini? Ck, aku sedang malas menghadapinya dan tak memiliki tenaga untuk mendengar ocehannya..

Drrtt, ponselku kembali bergetar. Kali ini lebih singkat karena bukan panggilan telepon yang masuk, melainkan sebuah pesan. Lagi lagi dari contact yang sama, Kai..

'Hyung, kau baik baik saja? Kau terlihat tak sehat di acara peringatan kematian Kris Hyung kemarin?' Oh Tuhan, kenapa dia harus membahas itu lagi, membuatku tak dapat menahan airmata yang kembali menumpuk di kedua sudut mataku.

Dengan gerakan singkat, jemariku menekan layar touchscreen ponselku untuk membalas pesan dari Kai..

'Aku baik baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir' dan setelahnya aku mematikan ponsel tersebut kemudian melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Aku tak mau diganggu lagi, saat ini hanya ketenangan yang kubutuhkan, bukan celetukan orang orang yang mencoba mengasihaniku.

Kembali aku menarik selimut tebal untuk menutup tubuhku yang mulai kedinginan karena salju yang turun semakin lebat. Namun mata ini tak bisa menutup kembali karena ucapan Kai membuat ingatanku melayang kembali pada peristiwa setahun yang lalu..

Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana Kris? Apa kau merindukanku seperti aku merindukanmu setengah mati? Atau apa kau malah membenciku karena luka yang aku torehkan?

Aku.. Benar benar merindukanmu, kekasihku..

***

**_Flashback _**

**Author POV**

"Kuharap kau tak lupa lagi" Kyungsoo yang secara tiba tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja Kris, kekasihnya, langsung mengambil posisi untuk duduk di hadapan Direktur muda tersebut sambil memanyunkan bibir tebalnya dan menyandarkan dagu di atas tangan yang ia tumpu di atas meja Kris.

Kris yang semula sibuk dengan laptop di hadapannya, tak dapat menyembunyikan raut wajah kebingungan dan langsung berusaha mengingat apa yang kemungkinan telah ia lupakan. Namun, kepalanya langsung terasa sakit, saat ia tak menemukannya. Oh tidak, ini akan membuat Kyungsoo kembali marah padanya dan tak mau bicara selama berhari hari..

"Tentu saja aku ingat Sayang!" Ucapnya dengan tergagap karena ia berusaha untuk berbohong. Ck, Kyungsoo bukan anak kecil yang bisa ia bohongi seperti itu, karena kemudian pria bertubuh mungil itu menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya dan memicingkan mata bulatnya menatap ke arah Kris..

"Sudah kuduga kau lupa" ujarnya kesal..

Kris menyerah, ia tak mungkin berbohong lagi.. Dilepasnya kacamata baca yang melekat di mata indahnya, dan memandang lembut ke arah sang kekasih..

"Mianhae. Kyungsoo yah. Aku benar benar tak dapat membuat otakku untuk bekerja dengan baik. Kau mau membantuku mengingat apa yang kulupakan?" Masih dengan tatapan lembut dan suara bernada rendah, Kris berusaha membujuk Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat marah..

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, dan berdecak pelan.  
"Kau benar benar menyebalkan Kris! Minggu depan itu peringatan hari jadi kita" Karena terlanjur kesal, Kyungsoo mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan nada tinggi, dan membuat Kris semakin diliputi rasa bersalah.

"Benarkah? Astaga, maafkan aku Sayang. Aku benar benar bodoh karena melupakannya"

Kris beranjak dari kursinya menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih duduk di kursi di hadapannya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan.

Ia meraih tubuh mungil itu, dan mendudukkan Kyungsoo di atas meja kerjanya, kemudian pria tampan itu mensejajarkan foxy matanya agar pandangannya menatap langsung kedua bola mata indah Kyungsoo..

"Kau mau memaafkanku Chagi" Pinta Kris masih dengan suara lembutnya..

Kyungsoo mengalihkan wajahnya, saat ini ia tak mau kalah lagi dengan Kris dengan memaafkan pria tampan itu begitu saja. Ayolah, kau harus menguatkan hatimu Do Kyungsoo.. Namun getaran itu kembali muncul saat Kris menarik pelan dagu Kyungsoo dan tanpa basa basi ia menempelkan bibirnya di bibir manis Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tak terkejut, namun jantungnya masih berdegup kencang karena ciuman tiba tiba dari Kris. Ciuman seperti ini biasa ia lakukan dengan Kris, namun tetap saja ia selalu merasa degup jantungnya menjadi tak normal saat pria jangkung itu memanjakan bibirnya dengan ciuman lembut, apalagi jika ciuman itu diselingi dengan lumatan lumatan. Errhh, pipi Kyungsoo merona kembali jika ia mengingat hal hal seperti itu.

Baru saja ia berpikir mengenai ciuman ganas Kris, pria kebangsaan china itu mulai melancarkan serangannya dengan melumat perlahan bibir Kyungsoo. Lumatan lumatan yang awalnya pelan itu mulai ganas, saat Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kris..

Kris melumat rakus bibir bawah Kyungsoo, dan menggigitnya perlahan membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Kris menjelajahi lebih dalam mulutnya..

"Nngghhh, Krissshhh" Kyungsoo tak dapat menahan erangannya saat tangan nakal Kris mengelus pelan pahanya, membuat Kyungsoo merasakan sensasi mengelitik pada tubuhnya.

Ciuman Kris perlahan menuruni leher seputih susu milik Kyungsoo. Ia mencetak kissmark yang cukup terlihat, dengan menghisap kuat kulit leher Kyungsoo mengundang Kyungsoo kembali mendesah..

"Oowhhh Kriss, jangan kissmark. Aku tak bawa syal" Suara Kyungsoo mulai terdengar tak beraturan karena diselingi dengan suara desahannya. Seolah tuli, Kris sama sekali tak mendengarkan rintihan Kyungsoo, bibirnya terus saja menjelajahi leher kekasihnya, menjilat, menciumi dan menghisapnya dengan kuat. Pria jangkung itu bahkan telah meninggalkan dua kissmark di leher kanan dan kiri Kyungsoo.

Kris mengangkat tubuh ringan Kyungsoo untuk memindahkannya ke sofa yang terletak tak jauh dari meja kerjanya. Ia merebahkan dengan hati hati tubuh Kyungsoo kemudian menindihnya dengan perlahan, tanpa melepaskan ikatan bibirnya yang masih memanjakan bibir pria bermata bulat itu.

Entah karena terbawa suasana panas atau memang ia sudah tak dapat menahan hasratnya lagi. Tangan pria china itu mulai bergerilya membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja Kyungsoo sambil terus melumat bibir merahnya. Ia bahkan melupakan situasi bahwa kini ia dan Kyungsoo sedang berada di dalam ruangan kantor Kris yang tak terkunci, memungkinkan siapa saja masuk dan melihat aksi seronok yang dilakukannya..

"Kris, hentikan.. Ini.. di kantormu" Kyungsoo berusaha menguasai tubuhnya kembali yang masih dibawa kendali Kris..

Kris menyeringai, ia malah menggoda Kyungsoo dengan menggesekkan miliknya dan milik Kyungsoo daripada mendengarkan pria mungil yang merintih meminta dilepaskan itu.. Gesekan itu membuat Kyungsoo menegang dengan cepat.

"Oowwhh, Krisssshh" Kyungsoo kembali meracau. Ia mencengkram dengan kuat kemeja kerja Kris, sedangkan Kris menambah kenikmatan yang ia berikan kepada Kyungsoo dengan melumat perlahan dada putih Kyungsoo yang sudah terekspos..

"Kau mau memaafkanku Chagi?" Tanya Kris dengan nada seduktif yang mengalun indah di telinga Kyungsoo..

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak mau kalah dengan Kris, namun gerakan tubuh Kris yang membuatnya bergairah telah meruntuhkan egonya..

Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan kencang, membuat Kris menautkan kedua alisnya..

"Kau tak mau memaafkanku? Kalau begitu selesaikan sendiri!" Ujar Kris sambil beranjak dari tubuh Kyungsoo..

Kyungsoo kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perlakuan Kris tadi telah membuatnya menegang sempurna, dan tak mungkin ia menyelesaikannya sendiri, dia butuh bantuan Kris. Pikiran Kyungsoo kembali berkecamuk antara membiarkan egonya dengan tetap tak mau memaafkan Kris yang telah melupakan peringatan hari jadi mereka, atau memaafkan Kris dan meminta Kris untuk menyelesaikan apa yang sudah ia mulai..

Kris semakin terlihat menyebalkan dimata Kyungsoo, karena pria dengan kadar ketampanan berlebih itu kini duduk dengan dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Tercetak jelas raut kepuasan di wajahnya karena ia sedang menunggu Kyungsoo yang kemungkinan akan merajuk kepadanya. Dan demi Tuhan itu membuat Kyungsoo kesal setengah mati..

Namun kebutuhan mendesak yang semakin dirasakannya membuat Kyungsoo mengalah dan memilih untuk menarik pelan ujung kemeja Kris..

"Baiklah, k-kau menang Kris" ujar Kyungsoo pelan..

"Kau bicara denganku Chagi?" Oh, ingin sekali Kyungsoo melempar benda benda tajam ke arah Kris agar ia merasakan penderitaannya yang sedang menahan hasrat yang begitu menyiksa.

Kyungsoo berdecak, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke arah Kris dan kembali melumat bibir sexy Kris.. Membuat Kris tersenyum penuh kemenangan..

"Aku memaafkanmu bodoh, jangan ulangi lagi. Dan sekarang bantu aku menyelesaikannya" ujar Kyungsoo sambil melirik ke arah celananya yang semakin ketat..

"Kekeke, bukan kalimat yang bagus untuk minta maaf karena kau terdengar tak tulus saat mengatakannya"

"Kau ada ide lain? Ini sudah sangat menyiksaku" akhirnya Kyungsoo terdengar hampir menangis, membuat Kris menjadi tak tega melihatnya..

"Tanpa harus meminta maaf juga, aku pasti akan menyelesaikannya. Aku hanya bercanda Chagi" Kris mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo memutar arah pandangnya dengan malas. Namun, akhirnya ia kembali terjatuh dalam pelukan pria tampan berkebangsaan china itu, karena ia tau, sampai kapan pun Kyungsoo tak akan pernah terlepas dari jeratan cinta yang terlanjur membelenggunya..

Kyungsoo tersenyum diantara kegiatan menggairahkan yang ia lakukan dengan Kris.

'Aku tergila gila padamu Kris' batinnya..

***

**Kris POV**

"Kai, kau sedang sibuk?"

"Aniya Hyung, kau butuh bantuanku?"

"Kau bisa menemuiku di cafe daerah Hongdae tempat kita biasa berkumpul? Ada yang perlu kubicarakan"

"Tentu saja, aku akan segera meluncur kesana saat jam makan siang"

"Ok, see you there Kai" kututup panggilan telepon yang sebelumnya menyambungkanku dengan Kai, adik sepupu Kyungsoo. Kemarahan Kyungsoo padaku karena aku melupakan hari jadi kami masih sedikit mengusik hatiku karena rasa bersalah yang tak kunjung hilang. Walaupun dia bilang sudah memaafkanku setelah ehm, kenekatan yang kulakukan saat jam kerja di kantorku namun tetap aku merasa harus ada yang kulakukan untuk membuatnya terkesan di hari special kami.

Baiklah, kau bisa melakukannya Wu Yi Fan!

. . .

At Hongdae

Aku tiba di cafe tempat ku berjanji untuk menemui Kai. Tak butuh banyak waktu untuk menemukannya di antara ramainya pengunjung cafe karena aku langsung mengenali pria berkulit hitam dan berambut pirang mencolok itu sedang duduk di salah satu meja cafe tersebut.

Aku tersenyum simpul sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki menghampiri Kai..

"Sudah lama Kai?" Sapaku sambil menepuk pelan bahu Kai.

Kai terlihat sedikit terkejut, namun kemudian ia dapat menguasai kembali ekspresinya dengan membalas senyumanku.

"Tidak juga Hyung. Minumanku belum datang"

Aku mengambil kursi tepat di hadapan Kai yang masih mengotak atik tab dalam genggamannya dan menuliskan pesananku pada note yang diberikan waiter cafe. Tak lama, pria berkulit hitam itu menutup tabnya dan menatap ke arah ku dengan wajah sedikit penasaran.

"Ada apa kau ingin menemuiku Hyung? Tumben sekali" Ujar Kai dengan sedikit terkekeh. Ia benar, karena kesibukan pekerjaan membuatku jarang bertemu dengan teman temanku termasuk Kai, jadi aku tak heran jika Kai sedikit terkejut saat aku memanggilnya.

"Kyungsoo marah padaku kemarin"

"Wae?" Kai semakin penasaran saat mendengar penuturanku.

"Aku sedikit lupa kalau minggu depan adalah hari jadi kami"

"Sedikit?" Kai mengernyitkan kedua alis tebalnya. Ck, baiklah aku salah mengatakannya.

"Ok, bukan sedikit. Aku benar benar melupakannya karena terlalu fokus pada pengerjaan proyek baruku"

Perasaan tak enakku karena tatapan mata Kai yang sedikit mengintimidasi sempat terhenti saat minuman yang kami pesan diantarkan waiter cafe. Aku meraih cappucino pesananku dan menyeruputnya perlahan..

"Lalu apa yang bisa aku bantu Hyung?" Tanya Kai memecahkan keheningan antara kami saat kami sibuk dengan minuman hangat masing masing..

"Hmm, aku ingin memberikan kejutan untuk Kyungsoo saat perayaan anniversary kami nanti"

"Kejutan? Seperti apa?" Tanya Kai penasaran. Terdengar sedikit antusias, ia menyingkirkan minuman di tangannya dan mencondongkan diri ke arahku agar dapat lebih jelas mendengar penjelasanku.

"Kau tau kan kalau Kyungsoo sangat suka musik?"

"Nde.."

"Aku berpikir untuk memberinya hadiah sebuah pertunjukkan musikal yang menceritakan kisah cinta kami dari mulai perkenalan, ciuman pertama, pertengkaran, bahkan ketika kami hampir putus.."

Kai mengangguk, ia terlihat semakin antusias dengan ideku..

"Lalu pada adegan terakhir musikal. Aku ingin memberinya hadiah ini" kukeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna silver dari saku mantelku. Isi dari kotak tersebut membuat Kai sedikit terpana, hingga tak dapat kusembunyikan senyuman kepuasan dari wajahku saat melihat ekspresi Kai.

"Kau jenius Hyung!"

"Hahha, kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku memang berniat melamarnya tahun ini. Dan kuputuskan agar bertepatan dengan pertunjukan musikal yang aku rancang untuknya" Kembali kututup kotak berwarna silver itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku mantelku..

"Lalu apa yang bisa kubantu Hyung?"

"Aku ingin kau yang bermain drama musikal itu. Kurasa wajah mu cukup mendekati ketampananku, dan itu sangat mendukung peran yang akan kau mainkan" Kulihat Kai sedikit merenggut, menyenangkan rasanya menggoda anak manja itu.

"Eeeyy, kau terlalu percaya diri Hyung! Lalu siapa yang berperan sebagai Kyungsoo?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Bukankah dia dekat dengan Kyungsoo? Kurasa ia akan senang hati membantu" Aku mengutarakan ide yang terlintas dipikiranku saat memikirkan orang yang tepat untuk memerankan Kyungsoo dalam drama musikal nanti.

"Aku akan coba menghubunginya. Baekhyun Hyung sudah mulai mengambil liburan natalnya, smoga ia tak keberatan meluangkan waktu untuk drama musikal ini"

Ucapan Kai membuatku kembali tersenyum. Ia benar benar antusias untuk membuat drama musikal yang kupersembahkan pada Kyungsoo nanti. Entah apa yang dapat kuberikan padanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Namun aku berjanji jika drama musikal ini sukses, aku akan lebih sering menghubunginya.

"Terima kasih Kai" ujarku pada akhirnya..

***

**Author POV**

"Hyung, minggu depan kau ada acara?" Kai mengikuti Kyungsoo saat pria manis itu sibuk mencari buku di bookstore dekat kampus mereka. Ia sedang memulai projectnya untuk membantu Kris membuat Kyungsoo terpesona dengan drama musikal perayaan anniversary yang mereka buat.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah datar. Ia masih sedikit kesal dengan Kris yang tak membicarakan kembali mengenai anniversary mereka, dan ucapan Kai membuatnya teringat kembali akan hal itu.

"Aku ingin mengundangmu untuk hadir di acara drama musikal yang aku ikuti bersama Baekhyun Hyung" Ujar Kai dengan semangat, bahkan pria tampan berkulit hitam itu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara seperti anak kecil yang gembira setelah melihat santa claus.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya..

"Kau? Baekhyun? Drama musikal? Sejak kapan?" Kyungsoo berdecak tak percaya dan tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum geli di wajah manisnya.

"Ck, kau menghinaku ya Hyung!" Kai merenggut berpura pura marah sambil mendorong kening Kyungsoo menggunakan telunjuknya. Ia akui memang terdengar sedikit konyol, seorang leader dance di kampus sepertinya mengikuti sebuah drama musikal yang lebih banyak diikuti anggota club musik. Kalau bukan karena Kris, ia tak akan sudi mengikutinya.

"Tsk, aku hanya sedikit heran. Baekhyun juga tak mengatakan apapun mengenai drama musikal ini" Sungut Kyungsoo sambil mengusap pelan keningnya yang menjadi korban sundulan telunjuk Kai.

"Kami hanya mencoba sebuah eksperimen, menggabungkan kemampuan dance ku dengan kemampuan vocal Baekhyun Hyung dalam sebuah drama musikal sebelum kami mengikuti audisi menjadi artis nantinya, kkk~" Oh, kalimat Kai kali ini benar benar membuat Kyungsoo mual, mereka benar benar sudah terobsesi menjadi artis hallyu dan menggunakan Kyungsoo sebagai tumbal untuk menonton konser perdana mereka.

"Arraseo, aku akan datang dan menilai kemampuan individual kalian. Kuharap kalian tak membuat pertunjukkan yang membosankan" Ujar Kyungsoo, pandangan matanya kembali ia alihkan ke buku buku yang berjejer rapi di hadapannya.

"Oh ya, ajaklah Kris Hyung. Aku juga sudah mengundangnya, tapi dia belum membalas textku"

"Aku tak berjanji bisa membawanya, akhir akhir ini ia sibuk dengan proyek barunya. Kurasa akan sulit membuatnya terlepas dari pekerjaan sialan itu" Terpancar jelas kekesalan dari nada suara Kyungsoo, membuat Kai tersenyum simpul. Ia paham betul dengan perasaan Kyungsoo karna Kris sudah menceritakannya terlebih dulu, dan senyumannya semakin mengembang saat ia membayangkan reaksi apa yang akan ditunjukkan Kyungsoo nanti saat tau drama musikal yang sudah disiapkannya.

"Kau coba saja dulu aja dia Hyung. Aku memiliki firasat dia akan ikut denganmu kali ini." Sahut Kai dengan suara mantap.

Kyungsoo melirik Kai sekilas, dan sedikit berpikir. Memang tak ada salahnya mencoba mengajak Kris, jika pria china itu kembali menolak, Kyungsoo hanya sedikit bersumpah ia akan benar benar menenggelamkan pria tampan itu di Sungai Han..

. . .

Kyungsoo memutar mutar smartphone di tangannya. Ia memainkan jemari lentiknya di atas layar touchscreen itu, mencari contact Kris untuk menghubunginya. Namun gerakan jemari terhenti, dan ia menggeleng pelan.

"Haruskah aku menghubunginya? Kenapa harus aku lagi yang mulai untuk mengajaknya bertemu." Keluh Kyungsoo.

Saat Kyungsoo masih dengan keraguannya untuk menghubungi Kris atau tidak, ponsel dalam genggamannya bergetar membuat Kyungsoo sedikit kaget dan tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia melirik sekilas nama yang terpampang di layar ponsel tersebut dan tercetak senyuman lebar pada wajah manisnya saat mengetahui siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Yeboseyo.." Sapa Kyungsoo dengan membuat nada suaranya sedatar mungkin.

"Chagiya, kau dimana?" Terdengar suara Kris di ujung sambungan telepon.

"Di apartemenku. Wae? Kau butuh bantuan?"

"Nde, aku baru saja membaca text yang dikirimkan Kai. Dia mengajakku untuk melihat pertunjukan drama musikal yang diikutinya dengan Baekhyun. Kau sudah tau?" Ooohhh, kebetulan sekali. Apa yang Kris tanyakan sejalan dengan apa yang ingin dibicarakan Kyungsoo. Pria manis itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan meraih bantal disampingnya untuk dijadikan tumpuan tangannya.

"Ya, hari ini aku bertemu Kai dan ia berbicara langsung padaku karna kau tak juga menjawab textnya"

Kyungsoo terlihat ragu, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya kepada Kris.

"Kau mau datang Kris?" Tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya.

"Tentu saja aku mau datang. Proyek yang aku kerjakan hampir rampung, kurasa aku punya waktu untuk minggu depan" Suara Kris terdengar ringan di ujung sambungan telepon sana, dan Kyungsoo merasa hampir kehilangan jantungnya karena terlalu gembira mendengar perkataan Kris.

"Kau serius Kris? Kau bisa ikut denganku?"

"Kenapa? Kau meragukan janjiku kali ini?"

"Tidak, hanya sedikit terkejut karena sama sekali bukan style mu untuk langsung menyepakati permintaan yang orang lain ajukan padamu"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Baby, tentu saja aku akan memberikan apapun padamu, termasuk nyawaku jika kau memintanya" Kalimat Kris kali ini membuat Kyungsoo terdiam, ia tak suka jika harus membahas kematian terutama jika itu menyangkut orang orang yang ia sayangi. Dan demi apapun, Kyungsoo sangat membencinya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan Kris. Aku tak suka jika membicarakan kematian!" Kyungsoo tak dapat menyembunyikan suara isakannya saat menjawab perkataan Kris, membuat Kris panik setengah mati karena mendengar kekasihnya terisak di ujung sambungan telepon.

"Hey hey, jangan menangis Baby. Baiklah, aku tak akan bicara sembarangan lagi. Maafkan aku" Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, ia bahkan tak sadar kalau Kris tak mungkin melihat ia mengangguk. Dengan perlahan ia menyeka airmata yang mulai tampak dikedua sudut matanya, dan melanjutkan kalimatnya kembali..

"Kalau kau bicara sembarangan lagi, aku tak akan ragu ragu untuk menenggelamkan diri di laut Atlantik" Kris terkekeh mendengar ancaman konyol Kyungsoo. Darimana kekasih manisnya ini belajar berbual mengenai menenggelamkan diri di Atlantik. Pria bertubuh mungil itu bahkan tak tau kalau Atlantik adalah samudera bukan laut. Ck, Kris ingin sekali mencubit pipi Kyungsoo, jika pria mungil itu ada disampingnya.

"Arraseo, maafkan aku. Aku tak mau kehilangan kekasihku di Atlantik, kkk~. Kujemput kau nanti yaa.."

Kris benar benar membuat Kyungsoo jatuh cinta secara telak. Ia tak pernah bisa marah pada pria jangkung itu bahkan lebih dari 30 menit karena Kris slalu menemukan suasana yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa nyaman. Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum simpul, kemudian berbisik pelan di ponselnya.

"Saranghae Mr. Wu Yi Fan..."

. . .

"Euuhhh, benarkah Kris Hyung romantis seperti naskah ini? Aku benar benar tak percaya!"

Kai terkekeh geli saat mendengar gerutuan Baekhyun karena membaca naskah drama musikal yang dibuat Kris. Ia tak menampik keromatisan drama yang akan mereka mainkan, bahkan Kris menambahkan kiss scene saat drama memasuki part First Kiss antara Kris dan Kyungsoo. Namun pria berkulit hitam itu tak meragukan sama sekali setiap adegan yang tertulis di naskah tersebut karena ia tau walaupun Kris jarang meluangkan waktu untuk Kyungsoo, pria bertubuh tinggi itu tau cara romantis memenangkan hati Kyungsoo, buktinya Kyungsoo masih bertahan untuk terus menjadi kekasih pria sedingin Kris selama bertahun tahun.

"Kris Hyung memang romantis!" Ujar Kai dengan suara mantap.

"Kau sudah diracuni olehnya ya Kai? Kenapa sepertinya aku mencium aroma persengkokolan antara kau dengan Kris Hyung!" Baekhyun menuduh Kai secara langsung dan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Hahahaha, lucu sekali kau Hyung. Kalau kau curiga, kenapa kau terima peran dalam drama ini" Kali ini Kai tertawa dengan kencang karena tingkah Baekhyun yang tiba tiba mencurigainya.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu Kyungsoo. Akhir akhir ini dia slalu mengeluh tentang Kris yang tak memperhatikannya lagi" Baekhyun menutup naskah di hadapannya dan menatap lama wajah Kai.

"Dia hanya sedang sensitif, seperti perempuan yang mendapat tamu bulanan saja" Ujar Kai dengan santai. Ucapannya membuat Baekhyun memicingkan matanya dan memukul keras kepala Kai menggunakan naskah drama yang ia gulung.

"Awww, kenapa kau memukulku Hyung!" Protes Kai, pria itu mengusap kepalanya yang sakit karena menjadi korban pukulan tangan Baekhyun yang notabenenya seorang ahli beladiri.

"Kau tak sopan mengatakan kakak sepupumu seperti perempuan. Akan kuadukan pada Kyungsoo nanti!" Ujar Baekhyun dengan ketus.

Kai membulatkan kedua bola matanya, hingga Baekhyun bergidik ngeri karena melihatnya. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya dan memasang posisi siaga karena mengira Kai akan menyerang dirinya kali ini.

"Kumohon jangan adukan aku hyuuuungg" Alih alih menyerang Baekhyun, pria berkulit hitam itu justru memasang sebuah aegyo yang membuat Baekhyun mual melihatnya. Ia merasa sia sia karena sudah memasang kuda kuda dan Kai malah menyerangnya dengan sebuah aegyo amatir.

"Eeeyy, berhenti memasang muka seperti itu Kai, kau membuatku pusing!"

"Aku akan berhenti jika kau berjanji tak memberitahu Kyungsoo Hyung kalau aku menyebutnya seperti perempuan."

"Arraseo arraseo. Haazzz jinjja, kenapa aku mau terlibat situasi rumit ini denganmu" Keluh Baehyun membuat Kai yang mendengarnya terkekeh geli.

"Hyung, apa kau takut menghadapi part 9 dalam drama ini?" Tanya Kai dengan tatapan yang bisa dibilang sedikit menggoda.

"Part 9? Apa itu? Aku baru baca naskah ini sampai part 5" Karena penasaran, Baekhyun membuka kembali buku naskah tersebut. Ia mencari halaman part 9 seperti yang diucapkan Kai, dan matanya langsung membulat sempurna saat membaca sub tittle nya. FIRST KISS! Ya tuhan, Kris benar benar gila, apa ia ingin Baekhyun terkena serangan jantung dengan melakukan adengan itu dengan Kai?

"Mwo? Apa apaan ini? Kiss scene?" Setengah berteriak Baekhyun menyodorkan buku naskah tersebut ke hadapan Kai, membuat pria hitam itu menutup telinganya karena teriakan Baekhyun yang melengking.

"Kau keberatan Hyung? Bukankah kau belum memiliki kekasih? Kenapa kau harus marah?" Kai menutup mulutnya dengan cepat saat sadar tatapan mematikan Baekhyun yang mendengar celotehannya mengenai kekasih, pria hitam itu melupakan hal yang fatal mengenai Baekhyun yang belum pernah berpacaran sekalipun. Ia memberi isyarat kepada Baekhyun seperti gerakan menutup resleting di mulutnya menandakan ia tak akan mengoceh lagi.

Baekhyun menghela nafas perlahan. Pria dengan nada suara tinggi itu berusaha mengatur emosinya yang sempat membakar ubun ubun karena Kai menyinggung soal kekasih di hadapan Baekhyun. Ia memang, ehm sedikit sensitif jika harus membahas soal itu.

Daripada harus mendengar celotehan Kai lagi, Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk kembali membaca naskah di hadapannya. Ia membuat Kai yang mulai menutup mulutnya sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah menyinggung perasaannya.

"Hyung, kau masih marah?" Tanya Kai dengan suara pelan.

"Ani.." Jawab Baekhyun juga dengan suara pelan membuat Kai menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

"Maafkan aku Hyung, aku tak sengaja membuatmu tersinggung. Kalau kau keberatan dengan adegan itu, aku akan meminta izin Kris Hyung untuk menghapusnya saja"

Baekyun terlihat sedikit berpikir, namun tak lama pria dengan garis wajah penuh kecantikan itu menoleh ke arah Kai. Dengan senyum simpul, ia kembali menjawab celotehan Kai yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tak perlu, aku tak mau merusak kisah mereka. Drama ini dibuat Kris Hyung dengan menelusuri kembali setiap kejadian yang ia alami bersama Kyungsoo. Meskipun kubilang aku tak percaya Kris Hyung bisa seromantis ini, itu hanya karena aku berpikir Kyungsoo sangat beruntung bisa menjalaninya bersama Kris Hyung. Dan aku tak mungkin merubah kisah yang sudah terjadi dengan seenaknya, aku bisa kena kutukan Dewa Neptunus.."

Kai berusaha menahan tawanya namun kali ini ia sependapat dengan Baekhyun. Ia meraih tangan mungil Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Gomawo karena sudah mau membantu Hyung. Aku berhutang padamu"

"Kau harus membayarnya nanti" Ujar Baekhyun dengan sedikit mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya. Ia membuat Kai gemas setengah mati, dan jemarinya mengusak perlahan rambut coklat Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu bubble tea nanti..."

***

**Kris POV**

Hari ini aku akan melakukannya. Kai baru saja menghubungiku, ia memberitahuku kalau smua persiapan telah siap. Aku benar benar berhutang padanya, dan aku bersumpah akan membayarnya kepada Kai suatu saat nanti. Sepupu Kyungsoo itu memang tak dapat ditebak, awalnya aku mengira akan sedikit kerepotan mengenai segala hal yang berhubungan dengan drama musikal ini. Mulai dari sewa mini teater, persiapan musik pengiring, dance pengiring? Errghh, aku bisa kehilangan pekerjaanku jika harus mengurusnya satu persatu disela pengerjaan proyek yang sedang kutangani.

Namun, Baekhyun dan Kai benar benar membantuku dengan menyiapkan itu smua. Aku hanya perlu memberikan list lagu yang ingin kugunakan dalam drama pada mereka, tentu saja lagu lagu itu adalah lagu yang memiliki arti untukku dan Kyungsoo..

Kai yang menyiapkan setiap koreografi drama, dan aku tak perlu khawatir soal dancer pengiring karena Kai meminta teman teman dalam club dance nya untuk membantu. Dan soal aransement lagu, Baekhyun lebih dari sekedar maestro untuk membuatnya terdengar lebih indah..

Aku tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum kepuasan saat Kai mengirimiku foto keadaan teater yang ia ambil di sela sela gladiresik yang ia dan Baekhyun lakukan. Smua telah lengkap, hanya tinggal menunggu kedatanganku dan Kyungsoo tepat jam 7 malam nanti.

Kulirik jam tangan Rolex yang melekat di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Pukul 5 pm, itu artinya aku masih punya waktu untuk mengganti pakaian, membeli sebuket bunga mawar putih kesukaan Kyungsoo sebelum menjemputnya di apartemen. Rapat terakhir dengan team proyek yang kukerjakan akan berakhir beberapa menit lagi. Aku benar benar tak sabar untuk meninggalkan tempat ini untuk segera menjemput Kyungsoo.

"Kris, bisa ke ruanganku sebentar?" Saat aku sibuk membereskan tasku untuk segera pulang, Presdir Lee memanggilku melalui speaker phone yang menghubungkan ruanganku dan ruangannya.

"Nde, aku akan segera ke ruangan anda!" Jawabku dengan nada rendah.

Kulirik kembali jam tanganku. Kegelisahan langsung menguasai hatiku, bukan hal yang biasa Presdir Lee memanggilku saat rapat proyek telah selesai. Aku takut itu sesuatu yang akan menahanku lebih lama disini dan membuatku terlambat datang ke acara yang telah kususun selama seminggu penuh ini. Kyungsoo benar benar akan membenciku jika aku tak menepati janjiku kali ini. Segera kutepis segala kemungkinan terburuk yang melintas dalam pikiranku dan segera melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangan Presdir Lee.

. . .

"Apa ada yang salah Sajangnim?" Aku mengutarakan rasa penasaranku saat tiba di ruangan Presdir Lee.

Presdir Lee melepaskan kacamata bacanya dan mengarahkan pandangan padaku, terlihat raut kelelahan di wajahnya yang mulai terlihat tua. Pria berusia separuh abad itu terlihat menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya berbicara kembali padaku.

"Yoo Joon baru saja meneleponku, ia mengatakan kalau negosiasi yang ia lakukan dengan para investor itu sedikit terganggu karena mereka akhirnya mendengar tentang kasus korupsi yang pernah dilakukan salah satu staff karyawan kita"

Aku mengangguk mendengar penuturan pria paruh baya dihadapanku. Ingatanku kembali melayang pada kasus korupsi yang melibatkan salah satu karyawan perusahaan yang berada dibawah pengawasanku. Kasus itu menjadi perbincangan hangat media karena jumlah uang investor yang dibawa lari terbilang cukup banyak. Tak heran, jika kini kami kembali kesulitan dalam mencari investor baru, karena tentu saja mereka tak mau ambil resiko dengan menanamkam modal di lahan yang korup.

"Lalu apa Yoo Joon masih disana?"

Presdir Lee mengangguk, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Kedua punggung tangan ia jadikan tumpuan dagunya. Mata lelahnya tak pernah berhenti untuk menatap ke arahku.

"Kau bantulah Yoo Joon, kemampuan bernegosiasimu akan sangat membantunya"

"Tapi Sajangnim, kantor investor itu bukankah di Busan? Aku tak mungkin bisa tiba disini tepat jam 7 malam, aku sudah memiliki janji penting yang tak bisa kubatalkan. Belum lagi kalau negosiasi bersifat alot." Aku tak dapat menahan protesan yang mendesak keluar dari mulutku. Jika meyakinkan para investor yang bahkan negosiator handal seperti Yoo Joon pun tak dapat menanganinya, sudah dapat dipastikan aku akan kembali ke Seoul tengah malam. Dan itu artinya aku akan melewatkan kembali moment berharga denganku dan Kyungsoo. Astaga, apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Aku memohon padamu Kris.. Proyek ini yang akan membantu perusahaan kita untuk bangkit kembali"

"Tapi Sajangnim.."

"Apa aku perlu bersujud padamu?"

"Ani, bukan begitu. Maksudku.. ituu.."

"Hanya pastikan negosiasi itu berhasil, dan setelahnya aku akan memberimu cuti panjang" Presdir Lee kembali memohon padaku, membuatku merasa sama sekali tak tega saat melihat kembali wajah lelahnya.

Kuhirup sebanyak banyaknya oksigen di sekitarku, dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Tolong beritahu Joonie aku akan tiba secepatnya" Ujarku pada akhirnya, membuat senyum kepuasan mengembang di wajah Presdir Lee..

Aku segera beranjak dari ruangan Presdir tersebut dan dengan gerakan cepat meraih kunci mobil yang ada di ruanganku.

Jika ingin menyelamatkan malam ini, maka aku harus segera menyelesaikan dengan cepat urusanku di Busan dan segera kembali ke Seoul untuk menyelamatkan kisah cintaku.

Kai, maafkan aku. Tapi aku butuh bantuanmu lagi...

. . .

**Author POV**

Kyungsoo tak dapat menyembunyikan kekesalannya, saat mendapati Lay, adik Kris sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen untuk menjemputnya menuju teater pertunjukan drama musikal Kai dan Baekhyun. Satu jam yang lalu, Kris mengiriminya pesan kalau ia secara mendadak harus pergi ke Busan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan akan segera menyusul Kyungsoo di teater. Sebagai gantinya ia meminta Lay untuk mengantarkan Kyungsoo karna tak mungkin Kris membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi sendiri jika tak ingin pria manis itu menendang setiap benda yang ditemuinya di jalan.

"Kau sudah siap Kyungsoo yah?" Sapa Lay dengan hangat.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan lesu. Ia sudah tak bersemangat lagi karena merasa kencannya dengan Kris kali ini akan gagal kembali. Lay hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang terus saja mengerutkan kening dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebagai tanda kekesalan.. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan penuh keteduhan..

"Tenang saja, kencanmu tak akan gagal kali ini" Seolah mengerti dengan keadaan jantung Kyungsoo yang masih berdebar tak menentu, Lay justru memberikan ketenangan pada pria mungil itu melalui kalimat yang memberinya rasa optimis..

"Gomawo Hyung" Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manis..

. . .

"Mwo? Apa apaan ini?" Kai berdecak tak percaya saat mendapati pesan yang dikirimkan Kris ke nomer ponselnya.

"Wae?" Baekhyun yang tak kalah terkejut karena mendengar teriakan Kai, ia berjalan menghampiri pria berambut pirang itu dan ikut membaca pesan pada ponselnya tersebut.

"Kris Hyung akan datang terlambat karena harus menyelesaikan urusannya terlebih dulu di Busan. Ia meminta kita untuk tetap melajutkan drama sampai ia datang"

"Bagaimana mungkin? Busan? Ia bisa kembali ke Seoul tengah malam, dan saat ia tiba kupastikan Kyungsoo sudah marah besar" Baekhyun menjambak rambut coklatnya perlahan, dan terlihat berjalan uring uringan membuat rasa khawatir Kai semakin membesar.

"Tak ada salahnya mencoba, kita hanya perlu menahan Kyungsoo sampai Kris Hyung datang. Dia bilang akan secepatnya tiba" Berusaha untuk lebih tenang daripada pria manis di hadapannya, Kai memilih untuk memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku mantel dan berjalan menuju panggung teater untuk menemui Kyungsoo.

. . .

"Sepi sekali, kau yakin ini tempatnya Lay?" Kyungsoo tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya saat mendapati tempat dimana Lay mengantarkannya untuk menonton drama musikal Kai dan Baekhyun dalam keadaan sepi tanpa penonton. Apa ia terlalu cepat datang atau memang salah tempat. Pria bertubuh mungil itu lantas memandang ke arah Lay yang langsung disambut gelengan kepala dari Lay.

"Tidak, memang ini tempatnya. Kris menyewa tempat ini khusus untuk merayakan hari istimewa kalian" Ujar Lay dengan senyuman yang menimbulkan lesung pipit di wajah tirusnya.

"Mwo? Kris? Bukankah drama musikal ini diikuti Baekhyun dan Kai agar mereka bisa mengikuti audisi menjadi artis Hallyu?" Karena terlalu kaget tanpa sengaja, Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia belum paham sepenuhnya dengan apa yang terjadi. Kris yang menyewa tempat ini secara khusus? Drama khusus yang akan dilakoni Baekhyun dan Kai? Semuanya berputar putar di kepala Kyungsoo hingga membuat pria mungil itu merasa sedikit pusing.

"Duduklah di barisan paling depan, kau akan segera mengerti. Dan seperti kubilang sebelumnya, kencanmu kali ini tak akan gagal, Kris akan segera tiba"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, pria bertubuh mungil itu kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga dengan rentetan kursi yang berderet rapi dan ia tak dapat menahan tawanya saat mendapati Kai berdiri di tengah panggung lengkap kemeja berwarna putih dibalik mantel hitamnya, penampilannya mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada sosok seseorang yang ia kenal, namun ia tak dapat memastikannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan anak manja?" Kyungsoo menyapa Kai dengan tak dapat menahan kekehannya.

"Ck, duduklah dulu Hyung baru bertanya!" Jawab Kai dengan setengah berdecak.

Kyungsoo mengikuti apa kata Kai dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat di bangku tengah deretan terdepan. Dengan sedikit antusias, ia kembali memandang ke arah Kai yang masih berdiri di tengah panggung.

"Ehm, ada yang harus kau ketahui Hyung!"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan kedua alisnya..

"Drama musikal yang aku dan Baekhyun ikuti sebenarnya telah dirancang khusus oleh Kris Hyung untuk memperingati hari jadi kalian. Ini adalah kisah kalian, dan kuharap kau menikmatinya sambil menunggu kedatangan Kris Hyung karena tetap saja endingnya ditentukan oleh dia" Setelah berbicara panjang lebar, Kai membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju belakang panggung.

Dan setelahnya, drama musikal yang dilakukan Baekhyun dan Kai membuat Kyungsoo kembali menelusuri setiap peristiwa yang dialaminya dengan Kris. Kyungsoo tak dapat menghilangkan senyuman yang terus menghiasi wajah manisnya karena setiap adegan dalam drama itu kembali mengingatkannya pada manisnya cinta yang diberikan Kris pada bertubuh mungil itu. Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya dan dengan gerakan cepat menuliskan text untuk dikirimkan kepada Kris

'Pastikan kau datang secepatnya Kris, atau aku akan benar benar pergi ke laut Atlantik!'

.

.

.

Kyungsoo meremas perlahan ponsel di tangannya. Pertunjukkan drama musikal telah berakhir tiga jam yang lalu, dan Kris sama sekali belum menampakkan diri di hadapannya. Bukankah Kai bilang, Kris yang akan menyelesaikan ending dari drama musikal tersebut, dan kini Kyungsoo terjebak di antara para pemain drama musikal yang memperhatikannya dari atas panggung sambil berbisik bisik termasuk Kai dan Baekhyun.

"Kalian pulanglah duluan, sudah terlalu malam. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya." Kai memberi sapaan terakhir pada teman teman club dancenya yang telah membantu jalannya drama tersebut. Beberapa dari mereka mulai menunjukkan wajah letih karena menunggu berjam jam untuk kedatangan sang pemain utama. Satu persatu orang mulai meninggalkan panggung tersebut, dan hanya menyisakan Kai dan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam sambil memandang iba ke arah Kyungsoo yang terus memandangi ponselnya. Kedua orang tersebut kemudian berjalan menuruni panggung dan menghampiri Kyungsoo di tempatnya.

"Kyungsoo yah, kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada rendah dan sedikit memberikan sentuhan lembut di pundak Kyungsoo dengan tangannya. Kyungsoo masih terdiam, namun tak lama matanya mulai berkaca kaca, Kai menebak tak lama lagi Kyungsoo akan menangis sejadi jadinya dan itu akan membuat semuanya semakin berantakan.

Alih alih menangis, Kyungsoo malah menyeka airmatanya dengan kasar dan memandang ke arah Kai dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku baik baik saja" Bohong, tentu saja Kyungsoo berbohong karena ia tak mau menunjukkan kelemahannya di depan Kai ataupun Baekhyun. Namun, sesempurna apapun Kyungsoo berakting tegar, tetap tak mampu menghilangkan raut kecemasan pada wajah dua orang di hadapannya.

"Aku akan mencoba menghubungi Kris Hyung lagi" Kai hendak meraih ponsel dalam saku mantelnya namun dengan cepat Kyungsoo mencegahnya.

"Tak perlu, aku mau pulang saja"

"Tapi Hyung.."

Ucapan Kai kembali terpotong karena dengan cepat Kyungsoo bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berniat segera meninggalkan teater. Namun, gerakannya terhenti saat ia merasakan getaran pada ponselnya diiringi dengan nada panggilan masuk. Kyungsoo melirik sekilas ke arah ponselnya dan sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya saat mendapati nomor tak dikenal terpampang jelas pada layar ponsel tersebut. Sedikit terasa keraguan pada hati Kyungsoo, namun akhirnya ia mengangkat panggilan telepon tersebut, dan hatinya kembali bergetar saat mendengar suara seseorang di ujung sambungan telepon.

"Kyungsoo yah, kau masih di teater?" suara tersebut terdengar sangat panik.

"Kris..." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan pelan membuat Baekhyun dan Kai langsung mendongakan kepala saat mendengar nama itu.

. . .

**Kris POV**

Berulang kali kucoba membunyikan klakson berharap mobil di hadapanku segera maju, namun nihil karena aku masih terjebak bersama puluhan mobil lainnya dalam sebuah kemacetan. Aku berdecak frustasi dan segera keluar dari bangku pengemudi untuk menghampiri sumber kemacetan yang berada puluhan meter di depan mobilku, tanpa menghiraukan dinginnya salju yang turun di malam ini.

"Apa yang terjadi Ahjusii?" Aku bertanya pada seorang polisi lalu lintas yang terlihat sedang berusaha mengatur kemacetan mobil di sekitarnya.

"Ada pohon tumbang di depan sana, dan para petugas lalu lintas sedang berusaha menyingkarkan pohon tersebut. Namun karena ukuran pohon tersebut besar, kurasa butuh waktu untuk menyingkirkannya. Mohon untuk bersabar" Ujarnya.

"Mwo? Pohon tumbang?" Kecemasan semakin melanda perasaanku saat mendengar penuturan polisi lalu lintas tersebut. Aku sudah sangat terlambat menemui Kyungsoo dan pohon tumbang sial itu semakin menghambat jalanku. Tak ada jalan lain, aku harus berjalan untuk menemukan halte bus terdekat daripada hanya berdiam diri menunggu kemacetan terurai. Dengan gerakan cepat aku menghampiri Yoo Joon yang ikut bersamaku didalam mobil. Ia yang sebelumnya sempat tertidur, sempat terkejut saat aku menutup kembali pintu mobilku dengan kencang sesaat setelah aku masuk kedalamnya.

"Wae? kenapa mobil ini berhenti?" Tanyanya dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam.

"Ada pohon tumbang di depan sana. Kurasa aku tak bisa menunggu disini, aku harus berjalan untuk menemukan halte terdekat agar segera bisa sampai di Seoul. Kau gantikan aku bawa mobil ini" Yoo Joon mengangguk, aku segera mengambil dompet dan ponsel yang kuletakkan di bangku belakang, namun layar ponsel yang mati membuatku kembali frustasi.

"Ck, kenapa aku bisa sesial ini!" Rutukku.

"Kau bawalah ponselku" Yoo Joon dengan cepat meraih ponsel di mantelnya dan menyodorkannya ke hadapanku.

"Gomawo, Joonie yah. Aku berangkat, kau berhati hatilah dalam mengemudi, kalau mengantuk, aku masih punya stok kopi kalengan di jok belakang" Ujarku yang disambut anggukan Yoo Joon.

Dengan tergesa gesa, aku segera keluar dari mobil dan berlari melewati mobil mobil yang masih mengantri di antara kemacetan. Tak sedikit mobil yang membunyikan klakson dengan panjang dan saling bersahutan menambah kebisingan setelah teriakan teriakan dari pemilik mobil yang meminta agar mobil segera bergerak. Ck, mereka konyol sekali, kenapa harus membuang tenaga dengan berteriak seperti itu. Sedangkan para petugas lalu lintas itu sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai pohon tumbang yang menyebabkan kemacetan.

Setelah kulewati pohon yang menjadi pusat kemacetan, kupendarkan pandanganku untuk mencari halte bus. Namun mataku sama sekali tak menemukannya, dan semakin menambah kecemasan dalam hatiku. Pikiranku sedikit terganggu saat kuingat, aku belum menghubungi Kyungsoo sama sekali. Oh, kekasihku itu pasti sedang cemas dan marah besar karena aku tak menepati janjiku lagi untuk datang tepat waktu. Dengan cepat, aku segerah merogoh saku mantelku untuk mengambil ponsel Joonie yang kuletakkan disana. Dan jemariku menari di atas layarnya untuk menekan angka ponsel Kyungsoo yang aku hapal diluar kepala.

Lama kutunggu, tak ada sahutan dari ponsel Kyungsoo membuat hatiku semakin tak tenang, namun tak lama terdengar suara panggilan yang diangkat dan langsung membuatku setengah berteriak saat menjawabnya.

"Kyungsoo yah, kau masih di teater" Aku tak dapat menyembunyikan kepanikan dalam nada bicaraku saat panggilanku terjawab.

"Kriss.." Kudengar suara pelan kekasihku di ujung sambungan telepon,

"Apa kau masih disana, tunggu aku, aku segera tiba disana Chagi"

"Tak perlu, aku mau pulang saja" Kyungsoo terdengar lirih saat mengatakannya, bahkan aku tak dapat memastikannya karena suara Kyungsoo sedikit tak dapat kutangkap jelas karena rasa dingin yang kurasakan setelah lama berlari di bawah hujan salju.

"Mwo? Tapi aku akan segera tiba Chagi.."

"Kau selalu tak menepati janjimu Kris, ini untuk kesekian kalinya kau mengabaikanku. Aku benar benar kecewa padamu" Ingin sekali aku meraih Kyungsoo dalam pelukanku karena kekasihku itu telah salah paham, bukan maksudku untuk mengabaikannya. Bagaimana mungkin aku mengabaikan orang yang kucintai dengan sepenuh jiwaku. Bukankah sudah pernah kubilang padanya, bahwa nyawa pun rela kuberikan jika ia memintanya. Namun semua pembelaan yang sudah di ujung lidahku tak mampu kukeluarkan dalam bentuk kalimat karena aku tercekat saat mendengarnya terisak.

"Aku membencimu Kris!" Aniya, kumohon jangan menangis dan jangan membenciku.

"Chagi, bisakah kau memberikanku pengampunan terakhir? Aku berjanji kan memperbaikinya setelah ini" Suaraku terdengar parau saat mengatakannya karena aku berusaha menahan caian bening yang terus mengisi pelupuk mataku agar tak keluar menjadi sebuah tangisan.

"Tidak, kali ini kuputuskan untuk bertahan dengan egoku. Aku tak bisa memaafkanmu Kris! Dan kuharap kau menghilang dariku untuk selamanya"

"Kyungsoo yah, kumohon tenangkan dirimu dan tunggu aku datang. Kau sedang emosi Chagi"

"Saat ini aku sedang dalam penguasaan diri sepenuhnya, jadi aku sangat sadar saat mengatakan ini"

"Bagaimana mungkin kau menginginkanku menghilang darimu untuk selamanya? Berhati hatilah dengan ucapanmu Chagi, setiap dewa di langit akan mencatat perkataanmu."

"Aku tak peduli, bahkan jika dewa kematian menghampiriku saat ini juga!"

Aku semakin tak tenang karena nada suara Kyungsoo semakin tinggi saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir, dan halte bus yang tak kunjung kulihat semakin membuatku tak dapat menggunakan akal pikiranku dengan benar. Aku segera berlari menyusuri pinggiran jalan raya berharap menemukan mobil yang tak dapat kutumpangi. Masih dengan ponsel Joonie yang kutempelkan di telingaku, aku berusaha membujuk Kyungsoo yang masih sedikit merajuk.

TTIINNN, kudengar suara klakson bus yang melaju dengan kencang ke arahku membuatku tersadar bahwa kini aku berada di tengah jalan raya karena berusaha menyebrang jalan.

Kyungsoo, maafkan aku. Hanya itu yang terlintas dalam pikiranku sebelum kegelapan akhirnya menariku dalam ketidaksadaran.

. . .

**Kyungsoo POV**

Kulihat Kai dan Baekhyun menangis tersedu sedu di depan sebuah nisan batu yang sebelumnya telah kuletakkan sebuket lili putih di atasnya. Aku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa airmata tak dapat kukeluarkan bahkan setelah setahun pria menyebalkan itu pergi meninggalkanku. Kurasa ada yang salah dengan mataku atau jiwaku karena aku seperti merasakan Kris masih berada di sampingku untuk menjagaku.

Rasa bersalah kembali menguasaiku saat kuingat kalimat terakhir yang kuucapkan padanya sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Aku berharap ia menghilang dari pandanganku untuk selamanya! Dan demi Dewa Zeus yang merupakan ayah dari semua dewa, aku bersumpah kalau aku rela memberikan semua milikku hanya untuk menukarnya dengan waktu agar kembali ke malam bersalju setahun yang lalu. Aku berjanji akan membuat Kris tak terburu buru dalam perjalanannya menemuiku dan akan kutarik semua kalimat jahat yang telah kulontarkan kepadanya.

Sesuatu baru terasa berharga setelah kita kehilangan benda tersebut. Awalnya itu hanya kuanggap sebuah pepatah klasik karena aku selalu menganggap kalau Tuhan tak mungkin tega untuk mengambil barang yang kuanggap berharga dalam hidupku, yang aku bersumpah aku akan mati jika benar benar kehilangannya. Namun, kesombonganku harus runtuh dalam hitungan detik setelah aku menatap makam Kris dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Hidup bukanlan sesuatu yang dapat kau atur seperti furniture di rumahmu. Dan kehilangan Kris untuk selamanya membuatku semakin tersadar dengan semuanya.

Dengan perlahan aku bangkit dari dudukku dan sedikit kuberi ciuman pada nisan Kris yang yang mulai ditumpuki salju.

"Aku mencintaimu Kris, sungguh. Dan seperti drama musikal yang belum kau selesaikan, cinta kita tak akan pernah berakhir bahkan kuanggap ini baru permulaan dari drama kita yang sesungguhnya. Kurasa kali ini giliranmu untuk menungguku." Monolog yang kuucapkan pada makam Kris membuat Baekhyun semakin terisak di sampingku.

Ya, kisah cintaku dan Kris baru saja dimulai. Kuharap ia tak akan bosan menungguku hingga aku menyusulnya menuju keabadian cinta kami.

Saranghae, Mr. Wu Yi Fan...


End file.
